


tEM thinks hooman is FOOL!

by terminalDiscord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, WARNING NOT FINISHED I SWEAR ILL FINISH THIS, but thats all thats underswapped, flowey aint mentioned, just temmie, my brain is fried and the first thing i think to do is write this, underswapped!temmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminalDiscord/pseuds/terminalDiscord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh? You just wanted to hear me say this, didn't you? Very funny. I'm the one who's malicious here. (Continued on new account deathbypterodactyls)</p>
            </blockquote>





	tEM thinks hooman is FOOL!

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by SH_SL_Persona_user's 'hOI! YOU ARE AN IDIOT!' fanfic. some good shit right there.  
> in case you didnt read the tags, flowey isnt mentioned in this.

Everything has come down to this, then. You're pretty pathetic compared to other kids your age, your entire life (Which apparently was meant to be happy and satisfactory,) was spent toughening you up for something so weak, even for you. Staring down the crevice, you take a moment to admire your surroundings before you say goodbye to Earth for a permanent vacation. 

The mountain is surrounded by a massive forest, and you've climbed quite a ways up for a rather spectacular view. The air is fresh, and in your personal opinion, can be compared to playing in a field of sunflowers after years of living in a world of smog and ruins. Wind rustles through your hair comfortingly, easing your worries in a way you wished your mother would've done. You lose yourself in the moment and nearly forgot that you were going to do. Nearly. 

A bird settles down near your feet and tweets at you. What a cute bird! You choose to ignore it. 

The trees are as green as they could possibly be, and last time you checked, it was the thing that produces the air that you breath in. Thanks, tree. Be seeing you. 

Mountain looks... okay, how would you even describe a mountain? Rocky, rocky rocks, more rocks...

You hear a cacophony of calls in the distance. They're calling your name. They're yelling aloud for you not to do it. 

Shoot, better hurry up. Let's see, let's see...

Sky. Sky is blue. Sky is nice. Sky is a friend, Sky-

Trees rustling, calls getting closer, paranoia rising. Bye sky. See you never.

Trying your hardest, you lose yourself and take time to appreciate the atmosphere and setting.

The sun is still up and is beaming at you brightly, in which you sneer in response. You half-wished for the rain to come see you off like in the movies you used to watch, where people leave for a moment and are brought back by tears, only, there's really no one here apart from you. 

But that would be too selfish of you, to wish a friend of yours to come. The rain only comes to those who have conventional ascensions, not descents that are looked down upon. Especially when you're at 9 years old with a mind a bit too mature and a will to live a bit too weak. Happiness has been a rare guest, and you're glad it's here for today.

Speaking of descent...

You look down at the crevice you're going to jump in. You can't see the bottom, and from what you can tell, the air is going to be stagnant and the environment cold. But that won't matter, you won't be alive to see or feel it. You ready yourself for what's going to come. Goodbye, family. You were horrible and-

"Guys! I think I see them!"

The sheer surprise of how _close_ the voices are now makes you yelp in surprise and make you stumble and trip,

On a root,

To your death. Even then, you can't feel anything other than relief.

Bye, Earth. I'm going to miss you.

\----

"hOI!"  
Okay, rule one; After falling down a hole in a mountain, do not humor this... whatever it is.

"hOI?"  
Rule two; Ignore it until it goes away. Hopefully it can take a hint, just like you when someone rejected your feelings.

 _"hOOOIII??"_ It says, extending each vowel in its greeting, hoping to get your attention. Its demeanor puts you off, despite its attempts at being friendly, continue rule number two. "hOI! Frend! tEM is over heeeer!" 

Out of the corner of your eye, it waves one of their paws around at rapid speeds whilst stretching its smile as it speaks. It's vibrating so intensely, you're almost sure its face is floating away from its head. Almost. It would be physically impossible for something to do that, except for some creatures in a Fantasy book. Which is still stupid, what would be the point of that?

"hOI, Frend! tEM wantz to say hOI to you!" For a moment its paw pauses and mouth slowly closes, even the vibrating stopped. A distant look is on her face... (Whew.) Before it shifts into one of sudden realization, it jumps up and down and starts speaking excitedly again. "hOI! im tEMMIE! tEMMIE TEH TEMMIY!" (You retract your previous statement. Especially with the way it resumed its movements with a more excitable and happy pace.)

Might as well say hi to i- Temmie. It's not like you've got anything better to do, or anything at all to do. You can't do much underground if you don't have the proper exploring gear, and you especially didn't have much planned after your failed attempt at something that was supposed to be wonderful. Now you're just upset.

Oh well. Say hi to Temmie, Frisk.

"Hey, I'm Frisk." you greet, turning around to get a better look at her. She looks like a cat(? A cat's your best bet), with a set of -you don't even know what that is- protruding from the sides of her head. Raven hair sit atop her head (with what appears to be ears?) and cascades down the sides of her face, to top it all off, she's wearing a striped t-shirt (which in no way beat yours). Those beady little eyes bore right into your soul (not exactly your recommended way of making friends,) which lights up when she notices you've acknowledged her presence and is grinning like you when you got 2 baskets filled with candy on Halloween.

Good times.

Squealing like an excitable kid (sometimes you, energy isn't easily replaceable. Maybe for other kids, but not you) on Christmas, she returns your greeting with an enthusiasm which you can never hope to get. "HOI FREND! i'M tEMMIE!!"

Short memory span. "You've already told me that."

Ignoring your comment, she continues."hMM..." You're pretty sure it was meant to be contemplative, but coming from her it just sounds like an act meant to fill in awkward silence. "U musts be new to teh underguinds, aren't CHYAA?" Any other person and you would've smacked them for stretching their words to obnoxious levels. But since it's her, you might as well let it slip.

You give a reluctant nod. She grins, obviously pleased by your response.

"Sumon otta teach yuo how thins work aroun her, yayA? Luky for yu, tEM cn teach ERYTHIN yu need too kno about undergruind!!" So many mispronunciations, dear god. You give another nod, despite being suspicious about how she worded her offer for help. It sounded more like a threat than anything.

She bounds towards you and outstretches a paw. You instinctively step away. She looks confused for a moment, and tries again. You repeat your previous actions; no way are you gonna trust this thing. Maybe you can take her moronic demeanor and mispronounced words, but you're not going to let her touch you. Temmie looks through you for a moment, and before you know it, she's inches away from your fa- how is she levitating. Smirking, she takes advantage of this moment, and gives you a light tap on the shoulder. 

Everything momentarily blacks out, which is enough time for a: 

"What the hell."

Before your vision returns.


End file.
